


Brother's Code

by jenovasilver



Series: Justifying the Means [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame Volpe, Boys Will Be Boys, Competition, Destruction, Jealousy, Like father like son, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Giovanni discuss how Federico and Ezio are horny little Auditore which kind of reminds them of themselves when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Code

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Brocest between Mario and Giovanni which saddens me, so HERE! ENJOY! This is a Midquel to Feathers.

***************************

 

“They are as _bad_ as we were…” Giovanni sipped his wine with Mario cackling at his younger brother’s admission, “They do it at least twice in the mornings and one of them sneaks in the other’s room at night…I don’t believe we were ever _that_ bold.”

“Ha!! I miei nipoti! I like their spirit! We did it plenty of times too…you were _quite_ insistent that we did it in the bedroom of our parents. I think you got off on the hopes of what would happen if we were caught!”

“I don’t…recall that at all, _you_ were the one who loved to fuck in the church. We even did in the confessional.”

“That is true…the poor holy man had no idea how many sins we were _committing_ that day.” Mario gulped down his wine and poured more, he offered some to his brother who refused, “Bah! So…who’s who in that relationship?”

“Federico mostly mounts Ezio…I believe they switch.”

“Haha! Federico needs to maintain his position as the eldest brother as I did!” Giovanni gave a stare at Mario that made him freeze in his place, “Hey, hey, don’t give me that..you were…skilled on your knees but I made you moan like a cagna..”

“I was _gracious_ with you fratello..you were _trying_ so.” Mario flinched from the retort, Giovanni was always the wittier brother and he straightened his posture.

“Hahahahaha! I do not blame you, after all you were the SMALLEST of us.” Now Giovanni felt the barb, “Truly fratello, the times that you were able to mount me, it was _I_ that was gracious.” Giovanni slammed his hands on the table; he was so quick to anger especially when he was slightly inebriated.

“Bastardo grasso!! You only overlap me in girth and NOWHERE else! Do not fool yourself in thinking otherwise.” Mario slammed the table as well, knocking the bottles to the ground in a thundering crash.

“You think that I will take this from a man who decided to become a banker?! Ha! Don’t delude yourself fratello, I still hunger for battle…not for figures!”

“You did not have a family to feed and care for!”

“You WERE my family! Or have you forgotten that!” Both brothers stared at each other and then away, Giovanni decided on a life that was better suited for his family but it didn’t make him any less of an Assassin then Mario. He was just less active and his decision drove a wedge between him and his brother, Mario was mentioned a couple of times in the Auditore home but mostly it was from Maria, whom cared for Mario deeply and understood the brother’s closeness…she just didn’t know HOW close they were..

Giovanni's children themselves only have scant memories of their Uncle and Petruccio never officially met him as was just a baby the last time Mario was in their home. This was something neither brother wanted but between Mario’s activeness as an Assassin and Giovanni’s role as a banker…they never had too much time together. Just this meeting was rare in itself and that was solely because of the mission Giovanni was given.

The front door opened and Federico came in, worn from his training..he almost looked like he was going to crash right by the steps when Ezio came in behind him, he wasn’t as tired as Federico but he wiped the sweat from his head and laughed at his tired older brother. Federico smooshed Ezio’s face and the two tussled with each other before they kissed passionately, he places a small peck on Ezio’s lips but Ezio didn’t like that so he devoured his brother’s mouth.

Giovanni eyed his sons from inside their study, he really shouldn’t have condoned this but he had no real room to talk…after all, he and Mario started out earlier. A mere curiosity about the differences in their bodies that turned into a years’ long love affair which ultimately slowed when Giovanni fell in love with Maria. Mario tried to balance the scales with women too but in the end, he and Giovanni would meet secretly on several missions. What ended the affair officially was Maria becoming pregnant with their first son, Federico…

There was some resentment for that but it needed to happen, to remind Mario that he could love his brother but could never have him. And Maria was such a sweet and pious woman who truly loved Giovanni.

It’s been a while since Mario’s had skinship, his horrid scar on his face made wooing females a challenge and he watched his brother as he was spying on his sons and noticed his backside. Despite Giovanni not being as active as he used to be, he still kept in shape…now Mario wondered how WELL in shape?

“You must be ready for this fratello..?” Federico managed between breaths but Ezio already had him pinned up against small table in the entryway, a potted plant nearly fell off and Federico caught it in time. “Easy, easy…this is padre’s favourite…”

“Then move it to the floor, _I want you_.” Ezio whispered in Federico’s ear making the most erotic resonance seep into his brain and if that wasn’t enough, his brother’s hand made it to the rising lump in his pants. “I could not ease my thoughts of you all day..you have to let me.”

“Mio Dio Ezio…right here? In the open?! What if the servants..”

“They’re free for the day..madre, Claudia and Petruccio are at the marketplace..I saw them there. Petruccio rarely is well enough to leave the house so he’ll want to see everything.” Ezio started removing is top shirt with Federico helping along the way, his tongue sucked on his brother’s collar bone before getting to his nipples and playfully flicked them. “Ahhh, see? You want this too…”

“You know I can’t refuse you..” Federico sent his hands all over Ezio’s back, feeling the sweat slick areas his shoulders then sliding down into his pants to grab his brother’s ass, soon both of them were on the small sturdy table groping at each other madly. “The taste of you…can make a man drunk.”

“Then drink me until you’ve had your fill.” Ezio grinned and Federico returned the smirk, he grappled his brother on the table and tore through his pants that could only peel down so much but he just wanted to bury his face on Ezio’s stomach, then crotch. Federico deeply inhaled his musk and became ravenous to get at his cock, once his mouth was sucking on him Ezio release a raspy sigh. It was so intensely loud that if there was anyone in the house, they would’ve heard it and came running. “Make me scream fratello..this is a rare moment for us.”

“Don’t worry…I plan on hearing your voice crack…and I won’t stop until I do.” Federico's warm breath was on Ezio’s sacks and his fingers traveled all around his flesh molding and stretch with his tongue and at the small connection of meat that separated the two points of desire. He dragged his tongue in one slow methodical motion from base to tip and Ezio howled from it all and only stopped when he had his brother’s mouth on him again, their bodies clung together in a sweaty heap and pressed their cocks together to rub and stroke them evenly.

Guilt was crawling in Giovanni, he was watching his two sons drowning themselves in sinful lust and was mildly turned on by it, so much so that he didn’t even notice Mario behind him with his hand cupping his ass.

“M-Mario!? What are you…?”

“You’re the smart one fratello…what does it look like?” And Mario began peeling off his brother’s robes off his back, Giovanni twisted to try to look at Mario then he heard Ezio scream again and looked back, “He’s quite the loud one…reminds me of you. I wonder if you’re still capable of such a range?”

“Enough fratello, we’ve truly gone too far…my sons are as disturbed as we were.”

“Disturbed? I don’t think so…is it wrong? Perhaps in God’s eyes…but there are many things wrong in the world, things worse then this.” Mario said wisely and Giovanni turned his head expecting more, “I cannot think of them now! But I’m sure they exist…”

“I-I know but.”

“Do you regret it…our time together?” Mario whispered and Giovanni turned softly to his brother completely, “I don’t and still don’t…even now.”

“No fratello…I don’t regret…I just fear for their future. I don’t want them to endure what we have.” Mario pressed Giovanni against the wall so that they both could see Federico and Ezio together, “They love each other deeply and eventually they will have to part.”

“They are smarter then us…I’m sure they’ll find a way…and if not.” Mario pulled his brother’s lips close, “We’ll tell them about our affair so they won’t feel so lonely..” It was such a simple response that comforted Giovanni.

“Mario..I have missed you.”

“I know you have…which is why this is going to be good! Yea? Hahaha!” Giovanni shook his head and the two shared kisses, just feeling his brother’s rough lips on him again was enough for Mario and his cock immediately became hard. Giovanni started to loosen the draw strings to get at his brother’s body and stifled a laugh. “Hmm? What’s so funny?”

“You have swelled fratello..I don’t remember this being here or being so prominent.” And he lightly slapped Mario’s stomach, “You drink too much…it’s not good for you.”

“Heh, we’ll see…I plan on showing you the fruits of my age, now you show me yours? That is…if you still know how, a cock and a vagina are two different things fratello.”

“Hmph, I will and keep your voice down.” Giovanni held his brother’s heavy balls in his hands and sent his mouth over the thick organ, tasting the sweat hungrily as he begun to suck on the wide head and looked up at his brother’s face. They were both older now and the injury to Mario’s face caused him to pause and stare at it, how painful that must have been for him and he wasn’t there to prevent it. Mario placed his hand on Giovanni’s head to brush his hair back tenderly and Giovanni continued his performance..

Mario looked out the cracked door to Ezio and Federico together, he watched as Federico connected himself into Ezio and began to fuck him deep and hard and it made Mario grin, it was amazing how much Ezio mimicked his father from the voice to the sexual need for deep penetrations. And Federico was not going to deny his brother’s wants, he slammed into the boy’s middle mercilessly and fast..pulling out just enough to drive into Ezio’s core and stirred inside. They were beautiful together, two young bodies soaking in each other’s radiance, the small table screeched across the floor making drag marks and Ezio loved it. He screamed his orgasm and held his arms around Federico’s shoulders desperately but Federico wasn’t done, he pulled out and lifted Ezio’s legs high above his shoulder and dove inside once more. The force of the shove made the table creak and Ezio gripped the sides just to provide the resistance.

Giovanni’s technique had not wavered, Mario felt his balls churning quickly from his brother’s sucks then unpredictably Giovanni pulled all of Mario into his mouth…straight passed his jaws and nearly to the back of his throat. Mario has NEVER felt that deep in his brother’s mouth and came fast, Giovanni was able to swallow most of it but he gagged the remainder out onto his hand.

“Y-you..could’ve…warned me..”

“You could’ve warned me! When did you learn to take so much of me in your mouth!?” 

“I practiced.”

“With who!?”

“La Volpe.”

“That bastardo! That crafty fox!! You went down on him?!”

“It’s a long story.” Giovanni said with a sigh and wiped the leftover fluid off with his handkerchief, “Just know to never flirt with him..the man is a beast.” Mario pulled his brother off his knees and kissed him.

“No more…you are to never be with him again!” Mario shouted then whispered, “Y-you are mine Fratello…you sleep with no other women in your vows to Maria, then sleep with no other men as a vow to me.”

“But we are not married fratello…this will have to be a code.”

“So be it! It is a Code between Brothers!” Mario commanded and Giovanni laughed, “Now…let me show you why you will want no man over me.” Mario pressed Giovanni back against the wall, his strength wasn’t too surprising to Giovanni as his brother was always stronger then him. He just wasn’t ready for the monstrous form now invading his ass, both he and Ezio screamed at the same moment and Mario paused.

 

 _It WAS the same..._

 

He bumped upward into his brother as Giovanni kept his hands on his mouth to stop anymore screams from leaving him. Mario didn’t want silence but it could not be helped and he wasn’t going to go gently either, he felt invigorated by Federico’s movements and mimicked them perfectly. Giovanni could no longer keep his hands on his mouth and gripped his brother’s shoulders, his waist was crowded and stretched but he loved it and moaned deeply as his spot was being sweetly jabbed over and over again. Mario’s body was crushing against him but there was such a heat coming from him that Giovanni could care less, he was being swept away and dug his nails into his brother’s skin making him bleed from the pressure.

“D-deeper..more…deeper!” Giovanni and Ezio chanted together, he heard his son’s cries and sighs like they were music. Ezio wrapped his legs around Federico’s waist like a vice grip and Giovanni did the same, his voice was about to crack if he screamed again.

“To the very hilt..” Mario cooed.

“..And deeper still.”  Federico finished and both he and Mario did just that, their joint orgasms spread through Ezio and Giovanni’s bodies like a breaking damn, Giovanni was flooded with his brother and he couldn’t keep anymore locked inside him and came on Mario’s stomach. Ezio gave one last cry of pleasure before feeling his seed squish between them, he dropped his hands from the ends of the table and knocked over the vase. “D-dio…we’re so dead.” There was a loud thump and both he and Federico were silent.

Mario’s head knocked against the wall, he was spent and barely could hold Giovanni anymore…Giovanni was in no better shape and moaned softly.

“S-still…got…it…eh?”

“Yeah…you do…” Giovanni looked down on the rug, it was stained. “Cazzo.”

“You’ll have to replace that.”

“Me?! You’re the one who shot into me like a bull idiota!” Giovanni sneered and Mario just kept grinning, “I heard something crash..was it my vase?”

“Yes, the boys or rather, Federico is sweeping it up…who gave that plant to you?”

 “La Volpe…it was a forgiveness present.”

 “Good riddance then.”

“Don’t be childish and help me straighten up. I need to be ready to meet with Uberto soon and discuss what we need to do about the Borgias.”

 

Some time later Mario cleaned his brother and rolled up the small rug to toss away, he caught up with Federico just as he was dumping the broken pieces of the vase in the garbage. They both looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

“I was just!” They both said together, “This was-” and they stopped, “My brother made a mess.” Mario and Federico then just smiled and placed the items in the garbage pile, Mario placed his arm over Federico’s shoulders as they walked back to the house.

 

 “Ah! Nipote, Let me tell you about the..um…the Brother’s Code…”

 

 

 **END**


End file.
